


Loving You

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Can you feel the thirst in this fic yet, Don't mind me I am crying, F/M, I am done with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: Tom and reader having a lazy day off and spending quality lovey dovey time together. Just fluff and cuteness overload.





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired while listening to Michael Jacksons's "Loving You" (and I even put the part of the song that I used as an inspiration for this fic). Would recommend to listen to the song while reading this (and generally listen to it because it's so good). I'm going on, sorry XD. But I hope you enjoy it.  
> This is for all my tired people out there who just need a day off to relax.

_“If it's cloudy or blue, I'll stay here with you_

_We'll make a wish and then we'll kiss, our love forever true_

_Instead of going out to some restaurant, I'll stay here with you_

_And I'll be loving you, that's what I want to do”_ – Michael Jackson “Loving You”

 

The cold wind of England in October made you stir. You lazily grabbed the blanket covering you and pulled it on your body as you turned in bed. Your body immediately came in contact with another warm human peacefully sleeping next to you. You opened your eyes just to be greeted by your boyfriend’s face. His long ginger curls covered his closed eyes as his mouth was slightly opened. You could see his thin lips through his big beard as they were allowing air to come in and out of the body.

Every time you opened your eyes before him in the morning, you would take few seconds and look at him. No matter how much time had passed since you met him, you still felt like you were in a dream. You thought of yourself as being very lucky to have such a gentle and genuine human by your side for as long as possible. He was your other half, the one who calmed you and who would always have a word of encouragement or anything that would make you want to become a better person. Just by looking at him you felt like you could move mountains. He never made you feel small and insignificant, but stronger and powerful. Even though he was a famous actor, he was so kind and he never let fame or negativity affect him. You couldn’t be prouder of him and he couldn’t find enough words to express how proud he always was of you.

He softly groaned as he opened his ocean blue eyes. He adjusted his vision before smiling weakly at you.

“Good morning, darling.” He murmured, as his hands pulled you closer to his body. He embraced you gently as your head rested on his chest and his head was softly placed on top of yours.

“Good morning, love.” you replied hugging him back, nuzzling your face in his broad chest, taking in his scent. “I’m sorry I woke you up. You must be tired.”

“No, love, I woke up on my own. I think my body feels like I shouldn’t sleep in that much, or else I might have problems at night.” He replied chuckling softly in your hair.

You smiled pulling him closer to you.

“It’s so cold outside, isn’t it? I don’t want to get up.” He mumbled closing his eyes and kissing the top of your head.

You softly laughed against his chest. “Sorry, love, for keeping the window open during autumn. We have our day off today, so we don’t have to get up.” you said.

He exhaled softly, feeling relieved. He chuckled. “That’s wonderful, darling. How about we stay in bed the whole time?” He pulled away just to look you in the eyes. He brushed away few strands of hair from your forehead before softly placing a kiss on it.

“I agree with your plan, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Splendid. A day in bed it is. Come closer now, my love, let me feel the warmth of your body.” Tom declared in a theatrical way before taking your lips in a soft kiss. His beard tickled your cheeks and it made your mouth open slightly, which gave his tongue a perfect cue to enter your mouth and explore it along with your tongue.

His fingers found your neck and started playing with the little hairs on the back of it, as your hands explored every inch of his chest. You wrapped your arms around his waist and happily sighed into the kiss.

You pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes before smiling.

“I love you.” he declared kissing your forehead. He embraced you softly.

“I love you too. Hey, Thomas, did you know that you are the first person whose morning breath I actually don’t mind?” you randomly said earning a hearty laugh from Tom. His laugh was contagious so you couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“Darling, I noticed you have rather unique ways of expressing your love to someone but, this is by far the best confession I ever heard.” he said after he finished laughing. He kissed your cheeks as a reward.

“I shall make sure to give you kisses in the morning more often from now on, then.”

“But we always do kiss in the morning, anyway.”

To which Tom laughed again. He really couldn’t win against you even if he tried.

The two of you finally got up and did your morning routine. It was past morning time, but since it was your day off, you even decided you have a late breakfast together.

You both decided to stay indoors for the day. It was chilly outside and it was cloudy, the type of weather that made you both feel lazy and sleepy.

While he went out for his regular jog, you enjoyed the time alone and continued doing your routine. You then picked up a book and plopped yourself on the couch. You picked up your phone and played some soft music while reading.

You forgot about your surroundings, when you felt a weight on your shoulders and lips kissing your exposed neck making you jump a little and let out a small cry. Tom’s famous laugh echoed inside your flat as he removed himself from behind you.

“I apologize for scaring you, darling, you just looked so peaceful there.” he said leaning in to kiss your lips but you turned your head away, smiling.

“Take a shower and then we can talk business, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“But you said you liked my smell.” he replied before you even got the chance to finish your sentence.

You laughed, not knowing how to reply to his quick comeback.

“I love you so much, Thomas.” you said, looking at him with the most genuine smile you could ever show him.

His face softened even more and smiled at you.

“I love you too, darling. But you need to stop being so random. It’s not good for my heart.” he joked before heading to take a shower.

He came back with only a towel wrapped around his torso, innocently walking around the living room, making you forget the paragraph you were reading. You checked him out up and down, before looking at him with questioning eyes. He gave his best innocent look, pretending he didn’t get what you were trying to ask.

“Something wrong, darling?”

Your cheeks turned red before you buried your face in the book, mumbling a quick “Everything is fine” at him.

He chuckled and approached you by carefully sitting on the couch next to you. He rested one arm on the empty space between you and used it as a support to lean in closer to your face. His ocean blue eyes made you melt and you were ready for his lips to come in contact with yours. But Tom retreated his face quickly, leaving you stand there, feeling dizzy and when you realized what he did, your face turned even redder than before.

He laughed before he gave up and kissed your cheek.

“I apologize, darling. I love teasing you very much.”

“I’m sorry for saying I’m not kissing you if you don’t take a shower too.” you replied defeated.

He laughed again.

“I am so happy you are in my life; do you know that?”

You looked at him before leaning in to kiss his lips. You hugged his exposed neck and moved closer, your T-shirt touching his naked body. What started as an innocent kiss, turned into a very steamy one when Tom slipped his hands underneath your shirt, softly caressing your skin. His hands went up on the body he was familiar with and so did your hands.

You never broke the kiss and you moved in so close to him, it made him fell on his back on the couch, with you on top of him. That was when you pulled away and looked at him.

“God, Tom, I am so sorry did I hurt you?” you panicked as your eyes quickly inspected him, very worried you might have caused a bruise.

He chuckled softly, assuring you nothing happened. He stroked the sides of your arms up and down softly, as you two leaned in at the same time and locked your lips together again.

As you pulled away and you both got up and continued the fun in the bedroom, you thought that you didn’t want that day to ever end.


End file.
